Medieval Adventures: The story of Alban's origins
by Nightfly123
Summary: Many years ago, when he was younger, Alban was the oldest out of three siblings and he, along with his family, lived in fragile peace with the Rooks, but, when that same fragile peace is shattered, Alban faces an enormous task of keeping his family together and he must come face-to-face with his future enemy in order to protect his family.
1. A new story begins

**Hello everyone. Here is the new story. This story will help explain the origins of Veran's parents and his uncle as well as Draven. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Scottish highlands as two adult Ravens are currently watching their three children, playing around in the garden, with smiles on their faces in the knowledge of three having a very strong bond with each other as they would always have each other's backs, along with the fact that they will protect each other.

The eldest of the three siblings is Alban, he has a younger brother called Percival and they have a little sister called Ariana, who looked just like their mother when she was their age as well as having their mother's loving nature, knowing that their little sister will always be the one to stop their arguments from escalating.

Out of the three siblings, Alban and Ariana have the closest bond as they would often spend time together, reading different stories as well as confiding to each other about their problems, knowing that they can help each other solve those problems, as long as their strong bond, remains intact.

Their parents are called Milo and Carin, who have become loving parents to their three children and they work as loyal advisors to King Bailey, whenever the King needed help making an difficult decision as they both know that the current situation with the Rooks has become worse, due to King Talbot's tyrannical rule over his own people.

King Talbot is the King of the Rooks, who ruled through terror and force as they spent most of their lives being on campaign to conquer more territory, knowing that they have a chance to create their very own empire, an idea that has caused outrage amongst his fellow rulers, who clearly didn't approve of him invading other people's lands.

"It ain't good, Carin, I'm telling you, Talbot is trouble" said Milo as he spoke to his wife. "He loves to inflict pain on others, also, he really wants Bailey's throne, I can tell".

"I understand, Milo, but, we need to be careful, though" said Carin as she calmed her husband. "Besides, we don't even know, if he is going to go through with his plan".

"Yeah, but, I'm just worried, that's all, my loving wife" said Milo as he held Carin in his wings. "Do you remember, when we first met?, when we first laid eyes on each other".

"I remember, it was so long ago, I was only a teenager" said Carin as she giggled at the memory. "I remember you, staring at me, due to being struck by my beauty".

"Beautiful?, yes, loving and compassionate?, definitely" said Milo as he kissed Carin on the cheek. "We were the perfect match, it's just a shame, our parents didn't agree".

"That memory still haunts me, even in my own dreams" said Carin as she laid her head on Milo's chest. "I can still hear my parents, wishing that I wasn't their daughter".

"Don't worry, Carin, I won't let anything happen to you" said Milo as he stroked Carin's head with his wing. "Besides, we can be better parents for our own children".

Carin nodded as she looked at her three children, knowing that they have an uncertain future ahead of them as their choices will define them for eternity, which only made her feel more uncertain as she knows that her children are going to need their parents help in guiding them on the right path in life as they are destined to do great things.

After their three children have finished playing with each other, Milo and Carin took their children with them on a walk in the market-place as they met up with two old friends, another Raven couple called Fletcher and Talia, along with their daughter, Mia, who have come to accompany the two as they both wanted to buy stuff.

Everything was going well for the two families, who bought clothes as well as food, before they spotted a male Rook riding on horseback, along with being surrounded by guards, headed towards the castle as they quickly realised that the Male Rook is King Talbot, himself, which caused them to wonder about what is going on.

When they left their three children to their two friends, Milo and Carin quickly made their way towards the castle as they entered the castle to see King Talbot talking to King Bailey about the tense situation between their, respective, kingdoms as they both know that it could lead to war, if either of them wished it to be.

After entering the castle, they walked over to King Bailey as they bowed to him, which made Bailey smile as he told them to rise, before introducing them to King Talbot, who looked them with an forced smile on his face as they shook wings, before they all entered the throne room, where the meeting is going to take place.

* * *

 **Oh boy, I wonder how the talks between King Bailey and King Talbot are going to go. :(**

 **Also, this prequel is the first of a trilogy (which is my plan, so far), with each story helping to explain the history of Veran's parents, his uncle, his aunt, his grandparents as well as his enemy, Draven, which should be interesting for you all.**

 **So, please read and review. :)**


	2. Tensions running high

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After entering the throne room, Milo and Carin watched as King Bailey began talking with King Talbot, with the talks starting out as surprisingly peaceful, though, it wasn't long before the two entered a war of words as they started to have plenty of arguments, which led to Milo and Carin managing to calm the two Kings down.

Milo and Carin breathed a sight of relief, knowing that they have just prevent the two Kings from having a physical fight between them, though, they remained on alert as they knew that the two Kings are looking ever more likely to possibly getting into an physical fight, but, they settled for a war of words, which lasted for a few hours.

Soon enough, the two Kings stopped their war of words as they began to talk about their respective children, with King Bailey talking about his son, prince Rupert, while King Talbot talked about his own son, who's name he didn't reveal as he thought that it would ruin the surprise, a thought that made him chuckle in delight.

"You know, my son, Prince Rupert, he will grow to succeed me" said King Bailey as he looked at King Talbot. "Besides, what will your boy grow into, anyway?".

"My son will grow into being a mighty Rook, a very fierce one" said King Talbot as he aimed a Smirk at Bailey. "He will show the whole world, what he can do".

"I see, you still plan on dominating others, you haven't changed" said King Bailey as he became unamused. "You know, I always wondered, whether you are sane or not".

"Oh, trust me, I am as sane as you, Bailey, trust me on that" said King Talbot as his smirk grew in size. "Also, we'll see how long, your kingdom will last with you as King".

"Don't worry, I plan on keeping this throne as long as I can" said King Bailey as he glared King Talbot. "But, I should warn you, if you are looking for war, don't bring it here".

King Talbot only chuckled evilly as he left the throne room, knowing that he has touched a nerve and he was looking forward to fighting Bailey in the future, but, for now, he settled in returning back to his own kingdom as he knew that he must prepare his people for war, if he decides to go to war with his counter-part.

Milo and Carin looked at each other, both with uncertainty in their eyes, knowing that the talks didn't go well between the two Kings, though, they were relieved that the tension between the two didn't lead to an physical fight, but, they both knew that King Bailey is going to need help in making sensible and responsible decisions.

"You know, sometimes I wished, that he didn't come at all" said King Bailey as he sat on his throne. "But, we needed to keep the peace, so, he had to come".

"Yes, your majesty, but, we can't afford to have a war" said Milo as he gave his advice to Bailey. "The people are expecting you, to try to stop a war from happening".

"Not only that, but, they want to keep their families safe" said Carin as she voiced her concerns. "None of them want to find themselves in danger, they're counting on you".

"I know, which is why I am doing the best I can, my friends" said King Bailey as he smiled at his advisors. "You two may go, you have got children to look after".

Milo and Carin nodded in understanding as they bowed to King Bailey, before leaving the throne room and the castle as they made their way back to their three children, who have been waiting patiently for them to come back as they carried on shopping, until it was finally time to go home, knowing that they've got family time to spend together.

They returned home, where they had some dinner before they played a game of hide and seek, with Alban winning the game as they took turns in being the seeker, though, Milo and Carin decided to have a talk with their three children about what sort of dangers that they can expect out there in the world, which the children understood.

That night, after putting the children to sleep, Milo and Carin took a moment to consider, what could happen as they knew that they need to do whatever they can to keep their children safe from the dangers that will face them, a promise that Milo and Carin would keep for the rest of their lives, no matter what happens.

* * *

 **Tensions are definitely running high between the two Kings, they both are having the urge to fight each other. :(**

 **Also, I am thinking of bringing Albert and Banderas into this story as they would most likely be the same age as Alban and his siblings, along with the return of Banderas's mother, Queen Sarah as well as her husband, King Henry.**

 **What do you think?**

 **Please read and review. :)**


	3. Making new friends

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Six years have passed since King Talbot's visit, Alban is busy playing with his siblings, his younger brother Percival and their little sister, Ariana as they waited for their parents to tell them about the special surprise, that they promised to tell them, knowing that the surprise could be just about anything.

They were still playing in the garden, when their parents finally called them and they were told about a special royal visit, from prince Albert and his family as well as Queen Sarah and her family, which got Alban and his siblings excited as they walked with their parents to the castle, where they are going to witness the two royal families arrival.

After getting there as well as waiting a few hours, they finally witnessed the arrival of prince Albert and his family, along with Queen Sarah and her family, who have brought their two children, Banderas and Charles, with them as they needed to make some friends, an idea that interested Banderas and annoyed Charles.

When they dismounted their respective ponies, the two families greeted each other as well as greeting King Bailey and his family, before greeting Milo and Carin, while the children greeted each other as they hoped to spend time playing together as well as to get to know each other, which they all did.

After the greetings were done, everyone entered the castle as the adults headed for the throne room to have their meeting, while the children are told to play with each other in order to pass the time, until their parents would be finished having their meeting as they had expected the meeting to be long.

"Hey guys, have you heard about a blood pact?" asked Albert as he smiled at his new friends. "Banderas and I created a blood pact, right Banderas?".

"Yeah, we promised to not fight each other" said Banderas as he agreed with his best friend. "We also promised, to be loyal and truthful to each other".

"But, hold on a second, that is very risky" said Ariana as she became concerned for the two. "You do realise, that you are putting yourselves in a terrible situation, right?".

"I agree, little sister, I don't like it either" said Alban as he, too, was worried for Banderas and Albert. "Besides, do you two have your, blood-vial necklaces, with you?".

"Yes, we do, Alban, see for yourself" said Albert as he and Banderas brought out their blood-vial necklaces. "Also, don't worry, my parents did a blood pact of their own".

That didn't help them ease their worry, either, knowing that making a blood pact, meant putting your own friendship at risk of making a promise, that you know, you can't keep, as they began to look at the cylinder, bottle-like, blood-vial necklaces that they now hold in their wings, knowing that these type of blood pacts, magically binds the two participants to their promise or promises, that created the blood pact in the first place.

Albert was still confused about why, they were making such a big deal out of a small blood pact, but, it was clear that Alban and Ariana are definitely against the whole idea of actually making a blood pact, due to the fact that they didn't want to make a promise that they couldn't keep as it will only make them regret the whole thing, later on.

"Umm, Albert?, can I ask you something?" asked Rupert as he managed to receive a nod from Albert. "When did you and Banderas, create your blood pact?".

"They did it, when they first became friends" said Charles as his answer caught everyone's attention. "They created their blood pact, behind our parent's back".

"So, you were spying on us, Charles?, no doubt" said Albert as he quickly aimed a glare at Charles. "What were you gonna do?, tell on me and your brother?".

"I felt tempted, but, of course, it was worthless" said Charles as he managed to aim a smirk at Albert. "Besides, you two are going to get exactly, what you deserve".

The nerve of Charles to dare insult him and Banderas, infuriated Albert as he felt ready to start a fight with Charles, which led to Albert towering over Charles, but, luckily, he was calmed down by Banderas, who felt sorry for his best friend and knew that picking a fight with Charles will not help him as it will only give Charles the advantage.

Alban, himself, dislikes Charles as he knows that somebody, such as Charles, is trouble and must be underserveliance at all times, knowing that they are bound to cause trouble when they are out of sight, which is definitely the sort of thing that Alban suspects that Charles is very capable of doing, something that only increases his concern.

* * *

 **It appears that Albert and Charles are already not getting along, which is pretty much the start of their long-standing feud between the two of them. :(**

 **Also, I have decided to have Albert and Banderas reveal to have made their own blood pact, when they first became friends, because it could make an interesting story about the friendship between them, a story that any of you might be interested in writing, because, if you are, then, I will help you in writing the story.**

 **Anyways, please read and review. :)**


	4. The mirror of desire

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After witnessing Albert getting angry with Charles, Alban knew that someone needed to keep an eye on the latter in order to make sure, that he doesn't do anything that would get Albert and Banderas into trouble, something he knew that Charles is absolutely looking forward to witnessing for himself.

When they had finished talking about the blood pact, the topic was quickly turned to that about a magical mirror that allows birds to see their hearts desire, which got everyone's attention as they really wanted to take the chance to look into the mirror and see their own heart's desire.

They agreed to do it, though Alban and Ariana were the only ones to feel uncertain about the idea, before they began to make their way towards a room that Rupert had saw during his walks with his father and they found themselves facing the mysterious mirror of desire as they discussed about who is to go first.

It was decided that Albert should go first as he made his way towards the mirror and he looked into the mirror, only to see himself as an adult and having an family of his own, a sight that made the young Scarlet Macaw prince smile as he let Rupert have a go at seeing his own heart's desires, the latter's being to see his mother again.

Charles went next and he saw him ruling over the people of his parent's kingdom as their King, which made Charles smile as he knew that it is exactly what he wanted and he allowed his younger brother to have his turn at seeing his own heart's desire with Banderas seeing himself as a husband to a beautiful wife and a father to three children.

Ariana took her turn and she saw herself as a happy mother to two beautiful children, a sight that made her smile as she allowed Percival to take his turn to see his heart's desires with his being that he is a, kind, caring teacher to students at a school, before he allowed Alban to have his turn of seeing his own heart's desires.

Alban looked into the mirror as he saw himself holding a baby Raven in his wings and he was smiling at the baby, which made the present Alban smile as he had always wanted to be a father of his own child or an uncle, should any of his siblings choose to get married to the birds they loved, something that made his smile grow bigger.

Eventually, they all decided to play hide and seek, though Charles refused to play with the rest of them, which led to the children taking in turns to hide as well as be the seeker, before they began to have a talk about the politics that their respective parents are going through and what they thought of it.

"My dad doesn't like politics, he dislikes it" said Albert as he talked about his father. "He says that it is a poisonous subject, but, he will play a role in it, to protect his family".

"That's the same with my dad, he dislikes it too" said Rupert as he agreed with Albert. "Politics will, at some point, lead to multiple assassinations of many nobles".

"Yeah, I don't like politics either, it's just horrible" said Banderas as he, too, agreed. "Lots of insults, power-grabbing, assassinations, when is it all going to stop?".

"Unfortunely, I don't think it ever will stop, my friend" said Alban as he became grim. "Because Politics will always create divisions, that's why, I personally dislike it".

"Anyways, let's talk about something else, shall we?" asked Percival as the others agreed. "I want to know, what happens if you ever dare break a blood pact".

"Well, it depends on what you've promised, actually" said Albert as he explained to the others. "But if the blood pact is magical, somebody is bound to die, if you break it".

This information scared Alban and his friends, including his two siblings, who had a bad feeling that the blood pact that Albert and Banderas has created is magical, which ended up being confirmed by Albert, himself, but, he assured them that while the blood pact is magical, this one isn't punishable by death, but, by everlasting regret.

Eventually, they returned to their respective parents, which led to the royals returning to their respective kingdoms with their children in two, while Alban, Percival, Ariana and their parents watched as they waved goodbye to their newfound friends, knowing that they are going to miss them and they hope to see them again.

Unknown to them, King Talbot was busy making sure that his army is in top-notch shape as he waited for the right time to invade King Bailey's kingdom, knowing that he is definitely looking forward to showing King Bailey, exactly, what he can do and he knew that King Bailey is going to have a big fight on his hands.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, it appears that Talbot is readying his army for war, let's hope that our heroes will be ready for that.**

 **Also, in the next chapter, you will be getting a sense of what life is like for Talbot and his fellow Rooks, along with meeting other important Rook characters, who will play some important parts in this story and it's sequels.**

 **So, please read and review. :)**


	5. The Rook siblings

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While Alban, Percival, Ariana and their parents were meeting their royal counter-parts, King Talbot was busy training his army for when he would make his decision to invade King Bailey's kingdom, knowing that he intends on showing King Bailey, how much of a threat he can be in battle.

After overseeing his army's progress, Talbot made his way to the throne room and he was reunited with his lover, Isabella, with whom he was having an affair as Isabella is the wife of Talbot's right-hand bird, Aldon, the latter being a close friend of Talbot's and the most loyal of his supporters.

Isabella is the mother of Talbot's two children, the youngest called Seth and the oldest called Draven, with both boys being destined to fight as they admired their father's fighting style as well as his determination to defeat his enemies in battle, which inspired his two sons to do the same.

Unfortunely, one day, while Draven and Seth were only a baby, Isabella was brutally murdered by an mysterious assassin, who clearly knows about the affair, which ended up being the reason, why she was murdered and King Talbot mourned her death, while brutally killing his own people in order to find her killer.

"Hey Seth, guess what?, I am going to be just like dad" said Draven as he played with his younger brother. "I am going to make my enemies fear me".

"Well, big bro, I am going to be doing the same thing" said Seth as he laughed while playing with Draven. "My enemies will tremble, at the sound of my name".

"Easy there, little brother, that sounds good and all" said Draven as he chuckled at his little brother. "Except, we need to out-smart our enemies, not just over-power them".

"That's right, Draven, we do need to out-smart them" said King Talbot as he smiled at his eldest son. "Besides, we are going to be smarter than our enemies, that's for sure".

Draven and Seth saw their father, the sight of whom made them smile as they ran over to their father before hugging him, which King Talbot returned as he held the two things that are precious to him in his wings, until they eventually broke the hug as he convinced his children to follow him to a mysterious underground cellar.

The three made their way into the mysterious cellar, where they found themselves looking at a private training ground as it was clear to them, that their father is thinking of allowing them to train here in order to learn from each other as well as learn from their own mistakes in order to get stronger and better than their enemies.

King Talbot smiled at his two son's reactions, knowing that they are looking forward to using his private training room and he was willing to allow them to do so, in the hope that they can succeed in defeating their enemies, even if he fails in defeating his own enemies, since he knew that they are going to need all the training that they can get.

"This is amazing, daddy, can we ask you something?" asked Seth as he looked at his father. "Are you actually allowing us, to train here?, for real?".

"For real, Seth and yes, I am allowing you to train here" said King Talbot as he smiled at Seth. "Besides, I think that your mother would have liked it".

"Daddy, what was mother like?, was she amazing, daddy?" asked Draven as he, too, smiled. "Did you love her?, did she love us, too, daddy?".

"She was indeed amazing and she was very beautiful" said King Talbot as tears formed in his eyes. "I loved her with all of my heart and she loved you both, so-so much".

The pain of mentioning Isabella proved to be too much for Talbot, who broke down in tears as his two sons comforted him, knowing that their father is going through a hard time as they needed to be there for him, but, the moment was cut short, when a messenger told Talbot that his own people have finally risen up against him.

It was clear that the message reached Talbot, who wiped away his tears and hugged his two sons, one more time, before he went out to confront his own people as he knew that they needed to be put in their place, by force if needed, something that he knew that he was going to have to do, if he is going to keep his own kingdom.

Unknown to him, one of the rebels has managed to send a messenger to King Bailey's kingdom in an attempt to receive help in getting rid of Talbot, knowing that they can't defeat Talbot on their own as he is too strong for them to handle, though, they are still willing to put up a fight in order to try and defeat him, anyway.

While that was going, Talbot gave the order for his two sons to be taken to safety through a secret passage in an attempt to save them, knowing that they can regain their rightful kingdom when they are old enough to fight against their enemies, something that Talbot hopes that they are going to do in the future.

* * *

 **Well, the people are uprising against Talbot, but, he is facing the prospect of being at a disadvantage, if King Bailey ends up taking this opportunity to be rid of his worst enemy, once and for all.**

 **Also, I have decided to give Draven a little brother, in order to show that he is a kind and caring person at heart, even if he does become more ruthless in the future and the fact that he isn't void of compassion or love.**

 **So, please read and review. :)**


	6. The defeat of King Talbot

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

While the people of King Talbot's kingdom are uprising against him, a rebel messenger is quickly making his way to King Bailey's kingdom in order to seek help in defeating Talbot, knowing that now is a good time join forces and defeat their common enemy, once and for all, especially when Talbot has been caught off-guard.

After arriving in King Bailey's kingdom, the rebel messenger quickly went to the throne room, where he respectfully bowed and walked slowly towards, knowing that it is rude to barge into the throne room and even more rude to not bow to the respectful King Bailey, which led to the rebel messenger to be in front of the King and still bowed.

"Rise my friend, please tell me, about what's going on" said King Bailey as he looked at the rebel messenger. "What news do you bring, for me and my kingdom?".

"It is news of an uprising, your majesty, we need help" said the rebel messenger as he gave a pleading expression. "We have risen up against Talbot, but, we need your help".

"So, let me guess, you need my help in defeating Talbot?" asked King Bailey as the rebel messenger nodded in affirmative. "Very well, tell your people, that help is coming".

"Yes, your majesty, we are eternally grateful for your wisdom" said the rebel messengers as he slowly walked backwards. "I'll let my people know straight away, I promise".

King Bailey nodded in understanding as the rebel messenger walked out of the throne room, before heading straight back to his horse in order to get word back to his people that the much needed help is coming, while King Bailey sent messages of help to Queen Sarah and prince Albert's father, knowing that he is going to need their help.

When that was done, King Bailey went to put on his armour as well as making sure that his army was being organised, which was true as his men are busy training themselves for combat being before told to get their armour on as quickly as possible, in order to prepare themselves for the journey to King Talbot's kingdom, to help the rebels.

Having no idea that Bailey is going to bring reinforcements, the rebel messenger has quickly arrived at King Talbot's kingdom, where he managed to pass the message onto his superiors, who read the message and they were happy to hear that help is on the way, but, they knew that they must hold off Talbot's army long enough, for help to arrive.

They bought time by allowing their own archers to battle Talbot's archers, which led to a lot of casualties on both sides as they continued to fight each other with each archer taking the place of their fallen comrade, in order to continue the fight, before one of the rebel superiors managed to organised his own army for combat.

After that was done, they began to make their way towards the entrance of the castle, where they began to try to barge down the doors, while King Talbot and his army tried to keep them at bay, which was proving to be very difficult for them as they tried to keep the doors closed, but, the harder the rebels hit the doors, the harder it was to stop them.

Eventually, after many attempts, the doors were finally cracked open, which led to the rebel superiors and their army charging into the castle, where they began to engage in combat with King Talbot's forces, which led to many on both sides being either wounded or dying as the casualties were mounting up for the two of them.

The battle was long and fierce, until, finally, the rebels were starting to lose ground to King Talbot's army, which resulted in the rebel army retreating from the battle as they were being chased by King Talbot's army, while the King, himself, was chasing after the superiors, in order to cut them down, knowing that he needed to get rid of them.

Unfortunely for him, the rebel army's reinforcements came as King Bailey and Queen Sarah, along with prince Albert's father arrived with their respective armies as they began firing arrows into the enemy ranks, until, finally, King Talbot, himself, was shot dead by an arrow, while his army were brutally cut down by arrows, themselves.

Eventually, the battle was over and the rebels have won back their freedom as they decided to elect a new ruler with that ruler being a female common Raven called Alane, who proved herself to be a kind and caring ruler as she ruled over her subjects with love, while getting married to the bird she loves and raising two children with him.

* * *

 **Phew, the battle is over, King Talbot is dead and the people have elected a new ruler, but, this is just the beginning of something more sinister.**

 **Also, basically, the next chapter is where the story really takes off with Alban and his siblings having their childhood bonds tested and pushed to their limits.**

 **So, please read and review. :)**


	7. Lovestruck

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Eight years have passed since the death of the tyrannical King Talbot, Alban is walking alongside his younger brother, Percival and their younger sister, Ariana, with the three being young teenagers as they were walking towards the marketplace in order to get food for their parents, knowing that they desperately needed food.

They were getting what they needed, when Percival noticed an combat tournament going on as he quickly went over to see what's going on, knowing that this is his opportunity to actually watch an combat tournament in progress, something that caught his sibling's attention as they quickly followed him to the tournament.

All three of the siblings managed to see the combat tournament from a rooftop, while they watched as two combatants fought each other in single combat, which resulted in one of the combatants winning as the crowed cheered, which led to the winner removing his helmet as he soaked in the applause that he was receiving.

Percival was immediately lovestruck by the sight of the teenage male Rook that was in front of him, the sight of the teenage male Rook's handsome face as well as his beautiful eyes and his adoring smile, made the young teenage Percival smile as he gave out an happy sigh, while Alban and Ariana could only look at each other in confusion.

They stayed there watching the tournament, until after the final, when they finally decided to go home as they knew that they are going to be in big trouble by their parents for not getting home earlier, but, they are about to be delayed yet again, though, this time, it wasn't the tournament that stopped them...it was three bullies.

The three bullies quickly attacked Ariana as they began to physically hurt her, which caused Alban and Percival to try to stop them, but, the bullies pushed them away as they continued to attack the bullies, until, the male Rook, that Percival and his siblings had saw earlier, stepped in and fended off the bullies, who went home feeling shamed.

"That should teach you lot a lesson, you are all cowards" said the male Rook as he turned to the siblings. "Sorry about that, I hate bullies, they are very annoying".

"Yep, we can definitely agree on that, I REALLY dislike them" said Alban as he shook wings with the male Rook. "I'm Alban, by the way, what's your name?".

"I'm Draven, it's a pleasure to meet you, Alban, it really is" said Draven as he smiled before facing Ariana. "So, you must be the younger sister of your brothers, I take it?".

"Yes, that is correct, Draven, also, my name is Ariana" said Ariana as she giggled as Draven kissed her wing. "I am happy to make your acquaintance, if I do say so, myself".

"Of course, I am honoured to get to meet you, my friend" said Draven as he turned his attention to Percival. "Also, I take it, that you are the second older brother, I presume?".

"Umm, yes, yes I am, Draven, also, my name is Percival" said Percival as he blushed while shaking Draven's wing. "I just want to thank you, for, you know, defending Ariana".

"It has been my pleasure, Percival, I'm happy to help" said Draven as he bowed to all three of the siblings. "Well, I best be off, but, if you need me, I'll be there, I promise".

Percival could only sigh again in happiness as Draven gave him a flirty wink before walking away, the sight of the wink made Percival smile again as he became lovestruck once again, knowing that he is starting to develop romantic feelings for Draven, though, he wasn't quite sure of the feelings, himself, just yet.

Alban and Ariana looked at each other in confusion again, before they and Percival continued to make their way home without anymore incidents, though, they were told off by their parents for coming back late, which was to be expected, though, the three siblings were sure to learn from their mistakes anyway.

Later that night, while Alban and Ariana were asleep, Percival was not in bed as he was staying up all night, thinking about Draven constantly as he thought that he was the most handsome teenage Rook that he has ever seen and the fact that he wished that they can be more than friends, would be good, too.

Which led to Percival writing a letter to Draven, though, he had no idea where he lived, but, he snuck out of the house in order to find him as he really wanted to find Draven, so he can try to confess his growing feelings for the guy, though, he wasn't sure on how, but, he was willing to give it a try, no matter what.

* * *

 **It looks someone is already having the feelings of love, which can be good, but, in this case, it could lead to something terrible happening.**

 **Also, I decided to have Percival be in love with Draven, because I am inspired by the relationship between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald, the former was in love with the latter, which unfortunely led to a three-way duel between Albus, his younger brother Aberforth and Grindlewald, himself.**

 **So, please read and review. :)**


	8. A romantic friendship begins

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 8. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After sneaking out of the house, Percival was walking through the forest in his attempts to find Draven, though, he quickly realised that he was lost as he couldn't see where he had come from, due it being so dark as he eventually found himself coming face-to-face with Draven, himself, which surprised Percival, though, the surprise didn't last long.

Percival was once again lovestruck by seeing how handsome Draven looked up close, something that was apparently clear to Draven as he coughed in order to snap Percival out of his lovestruck gaze, knowing that Percival must have come looking for him, something that clearly touched Draven as he smiled at Percival.

"Well, Percival, you've managed to sneak out of your own house" said Draven as he chuckled at the thought. "So, let me guess, you want to tell me something important?".

"Yes, Draven, I am finding it difficult to say, right now, but, I-" said Percival as he was struggling to say it. "I-I-I love you, Draven, I really do, I can't really explain it-".

"Shhh, Percival, it's ok, because you want to know something?" asked Draven as he put a wing on Percival's beak. "You'll be happy to hear this...I love you, too, Percival".

"You-you-you love me?, you really, really, really, love me?" said Percival as Draven nodded in the affirmative. "Wow-I-I-I just don't know, what to say, but, thank you".

"Your welcome, Percival, but, let's learn more about each other" said Draven as he tenderly held Percival's wing. "Perhaps a walk, just the two of us, would be nice".

Percival quickly nodded in agreement as he and Draven began to walk through the forest, wing-in-wing, while they discussed about each other's personal lives as they both talkers about their fathers, their siblings, their dreams as well as their own hearts desire with Draven revealing that his heart's desire is to be famous.

The two, even, discussed plans on they are going to prevent future bullies from hurting innocent children, the both of them coming up with different ideas as their love for each other was growing with every moment that they spent together, which resulted in Draven, tenderly, touching Percival's cheek with his wing.

They, even, shared their first kiss together as they cuddled under the bright moonlight, knowing that they are content in each other's wings as Draven took these moments to stroke Percival's head in a tender manner, while they continued to share their precious romantic moment together, before Percival had to leave.

"Well, I guess that I'll be seeing you again, Percival" said Draven as he walked Percival back to his house. "I will be looking forward to sharing many romantic times, with you".

"Same here, Draven, I hope to see you again" said Percival as he and Draven shared a precious embrace. "Just promise me, one thing, Draven...please don't forget me".

"I won't forget you, Percival, I promise you that" said Draven as he, once again, tenderly touched Percival's cheek. "I can't ever forget, the one guy that I love".

Percival laughed as he touched Draven's wing with his own, before kissing Draven's wing as the two continued to gaze, lovingly, into each other's eyes as they leaned towards each other, which resulted in the two of them sharing their second passionate kiss, which lasted for five minutes, until they finally released each other.

After they had released each other from their second kiss, Percival gave Draven the letter before heading back home as he knew that he might be in trouble if his parents or siblings found out that he is still out of bed, but, he was comforted by the thought of seeing Draven again, the thought of whom made him smile in happiness.

Draven, himself, went back to his own home as he entered his room before opening the letter, knowing that he has to read it in order to find out what Percival and he wasn't disappointed, in fact, he was clearly touched by what he read from the letter and he could only sigh in happiness as he smiled at the letter, which was read as follows:

 _Dear Draven_

 _I can't understand my feelings right now, but, I do know that they are feelings of love and I hope that you are feeling the same way about me, because, well, to be honest, I think that I am in love with you, Draven, you have an handsome face, your eyes are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen and I just love your loving smile._

 _While, I am uncertain if you feel the same way about me, I want you to know that I will always love you, Draven, no matter what, you will always be in my heart and I will never ever forget you, because you are the most handsome and loving guy that I have ever seen in my life, though, I hope that we can share romantic times together._

 _Love from_

 _Percival_

After reading the letter, Draven's smile grew in size as he, happily, wrote his own love letter to Percival, knowing that the latter is expecting an response to him and he wasn't willing to let him down on that, which only caused Draven to be more motivated to write his own love letter to Percival, since they clearly love each other.

* * *

 **Well, an romantic friendship has begun and I wonder how Alban, along with his younger sister and the rest of their family will react, when they find out that Percival is seeing Draven as well as entering an romantic friendship with him.**

 **Also, Percival has no idea, what is going to happen as a result of his relationship with Draven and how it is going to test his strong bond with his siblings as well as their parents, which you could very well, find out.**

 **So, please read and review. :)**


	9. The blood pact between lovers

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 9. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The next morning, Alban was with Ariana as they played to spend time together by having a picnic, when they saw their brother, Percival, appearing before them with an happy smile on his face and he was, happily, dancing, the sight of it only made Alban and Ariana look at each other in confusion.

They wanted to ask Percival about why he was so happy, but, Percival quickly went out of the house before they could ask him, which only caused Alban and Ariana's confusion to turn into suspicion as they began to wonder if Draven, the teenage male Rook that they saw yesterday, might be involved.

While they were thinking that, Percival was again heading into the forest, where he was met by Draven as the two hugged before they kissed each other, which lasted for a few seconds, until they released each other and they began to walk, wing-in-wing, towards their own picnic site, which was by the river side.

"It's beautiful, Draven, not only do I like it...I LOVE IT" said Percival as he smiled at the sight of the river side. "This is the perfect place, to have our own picnic".

"Not only that, but, this is the location of our first date" said Draven as he, tenderly, led Percival by the wing. "Also, who knows, we might even go for a swim".

"Only if it's not too deep, Draven, we can't swim" said Percival as he smiled before kissing Draven's cheek. "But, I am willing to follow you, anywhere, Draven".

"I know, Percival, now let's go and enjoy ourselves" said Draven as he returned the smile at his lover. "Besides, we are going to have a great time, together".

Which they most certainly did as they spent most of their time eating food and laughing at each other's jokes, before they decided to go into the nearby river as they played by splashing water on each other and they even shared plenty of kisses as well as cuddles while laying on the riverbank, knowing that they love each other, deeply.

After sharing their romantic moment, they decided to share a romantic slow-dance as Draven held out his wing to Percival, who smiled before gently accepting Draven's wing as the two lovebirds started to sway from side-to-side while Percival had his head on his lover's shoulder, which made Draven smile as he, tenderly, kissed Percival's head.

Finally they decided to make a promise to not fight each other, which was done in the form of a blood pact as Percival made a small cut on the palm of his left wing, while Draven did the same on his right wing, before the two lovers clasped each other's wing as they interlocked their wing-feathers, while they took the time to close their eyes.

While they both had their eyes closed, Percival and Draven both made their promise to not fight each other, even if it's to defend one's family, along with accepting any form of punishment should they break their promise, both knowing that they are making a promise that neither of them can keep, which will, unknowingly, come back to haunt them.

What followed was a single drop of their blood began to rise into the air, where it magically turned into two blood-vial necklaces as Percival and Draven both looked up into the air to see it, the sight of the two blood-vial necklaces making the two lovers smile as Percival took one of the necklaces, before putting it around his own neck for safekeeping.

Draven did the same thing with the second blood-vial necklace, before he looked at Percival as the sight of him standing there in the sunlight made Draven sigh in happiness, knowing that he will always love Percival, no matter what happens to the both of them, which left the two lovebirds to admire their respective blood-vial necklaces, together.

After putting their respective blood-vial necklaces around their own necks, Percival and Draven headed towards King Bailey's castle as they managed to sneak into the building, before they quickly made their way to an sacred room, where they saw the mirror of desire, which led to the two seeing their own hearts desire, something that made them smile.

When they were finished and they had escaped back into the woods unseen, they shared a one last kiss before they parted ways as they were hoping to see each other again, knowing that they make a wonderful couple as Percival, himself, is already feeling a bit lovesick at the thought of being apart from Draven.

Unfortunely for Percival, he had no idea that his older brother, Alban and younger sister, Ariana, were starting to become quite suspicious about what's going on as they had decided to talk to their parents about it, knowing that they need to make sure that Draven is a good person at heart or the possibility that he is not as good as it seems.

Luckily for them, their parents have returned home after doing their advisory duty for King Bailey at the latter's castle, during a meeting that had many arguments, as they had no idea about what's going on with Percival and Draven, but, they also had no idea that some unexpected revelations would nearly drive the whole family apart.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Alban and Ariana could be finding out the horrifying truth about Draven and his past, this could cause some family drama.**

 **Please read and review. :)**


End file.
